


under the street lights (i'll wait a lifetime)

by theatrythms



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Sibling Bonding, match making, restaurant AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 22:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7193600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theatrythms/pseuds/theatrythms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For hopefully the last time that night, Leo wishes to shove himself in a lit grill, only to prove that he isn't dreaming. This is happening.<br/>-<br/>In which Leo just wants to order his food in peace, and his siblings really don't know when to quit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	under the street lights (i'll wait a lifetime)

**Author's Note:**

> edit: i fixed the typo in the summary, apologies for that !!  
> lMAO WHAT IS THIS  
> also yeah i gave them an irish surname bc i dont know any good french/english ones excuse me weh  
> ill probably change it tomorrow but AH WELL NVM!!!  
> ó'cearbhaill is pronounced o-care-vill and it means valorous in battle  
> enjOY  
> title is from street fight by smallpools THANK YOU

It was Xander's idea to take a day out every week for sibling bonding, be it for a movie or for a meal, the Ó'Cearbhaill siblings always went out once a week. Leo wishes they didn't since it's hard to defend himself when his father insists he studies harder, even though he looses one night a week because his older brother is sensitive. Xander is almost twenty three for crying out loud, too old to be caught up missing his siblings. All Camilla does is nod and agree, watching her siblings 'bond' as she nurses a fragrant rosé, even when they're at the cinema. Elise is still young; she's just thirteen, and forgets that there are siblings in her family that want to go to college outside of Cyrkensia. And then there's Leo himself, who tries, every week for the past two years, to get out of having to go.

"Don't be a spoils sport Leo!" Elise whines, pulling out the crocodile tears.

"Please brother, it'd be lovely to spend time with you." Xander begs, as much as a twenty three year old can.

"We'll be all together darling, please join us." Camilla says, lazy persuasion in her voice.

But it's all fruitless, because Leo has a heart of cold.

(He joins them anyway.)

-

"We've never eaten here before, have we?" Xander says once they are seated, looking around the restaurant.

They sit at a circular table on a bench going around the circumference, a grill unlit in the centre of it. Leo scoffs as Xander coos over the efficiency at it, Camilla agreeing with a nod, as Elise pours over the menu. The decor is strong white and red, dragon murals and paintings on scrolls hung from the walls, bustling for the Thursday night.

The waiters wear white and red, rushing in between tables, carrying trays above their heads in a flashy show of balance. A cocky, young looking waiter ushered them in, the cross-shaped scar under his eye squinting as he made idle comments. Leo didn't know what was worse, his awful attempts at flirting with Camilla, but the way his sister leaned in and asked what he thought of his ass as he walked away.

And so what if Leo is gay, it didn't mean his sister got to ask his opinion on their waiter's ass.

"Will you be serving us tonight?" Camilla asks with a smile, Xander sending a small nod to his brother. Honestly, Leo wants to set fire to the grill between them just to se himself on fire.

Ever since Leo came out, not even a few weeks ago, his sibling's were determined to set him up with someone. That someone included their mutual friends, distant people his age he knew, and the odd waiter in a restaurant or two. His siblings were incredible and supportive, and took into account how he's feeling. All Leo had to do was shake his head, and his sibling's would back down.

Xander shakes his head too, blond curls falling around his cheeks. "Too beefy?"

"Too boneheaded." Leo says with a grimace.

"I thought his pun on the difference between fish and pianos was funny." Camilla says.

"He was super hot too!"

"Elise!" Xander scolds "Wait until you turn sixteen like Leo did to start looking at attractive waiters."

"Honestly guys, you don't need to find me someone to go out with. I'm fine for now."

Camilla frowns "We just want you to be happy Leo."

"And I can be happy single! Just being out to you guys makes me happy enough." Leo says, flustered at his sibling's care for him. There were times as a child he worried that his sibling's didn't love him, or would never accept him for who he is. But all those doubts were washed away when his sibling's defended him against their father, who thought his gay son was 'sick', and 'pathetic'. All it took for Leo to finally feel comfortable in his skin was his sibling's acceptance.

And if he had that, then that was enough light for him to make rainbows out of the stormy situation his father created.

"As long as you're sure." Xander beams, that trusting smile always for his brother.

"I'm sure." Leo says, but then suddenly wasn't.

"Hey, I'm Takumi and I'll be your server tonight. Let's start with drinks?"

-

Leo wants to smack the grins off his sibling's faces, right in the middle of the restaurant. Every time Xander caught his brother looking at the waiter, he burst into giggles. Giggles! At his age. Leo didn't know what is more embarrassing, watching his youngest sister act completely ignorant to Hoshian food so the waiter would stay around longer, or his elder siblings invasion of the silver haired waiter with personally questions.

"How old are you? You seem very young to be working in cuisine."

"I'm sixteen ma'am. This is my family's restaurant so I work here when I'm not at school."

"What a coincidence! Our Leo here is also sixteen, what school do you go to."

All Leo would have to do is shake his head, dismiss his sibling's thoughts immediately. But there's part of Leo that really _doesn't_ want the waiter to leave.

Takumi scratches the back of his neck "Just the local public school sir, but I'd like to get a scholarship to Windmire U."

Xander nods in approval, Elise next to him practically giddy in excitment. "Good choice, good choice."

"Speaking of choices," Leo says through grit teeth "Maybe it's time we decide what to get."

"We wouldn't be able to get to talk to Takumi then!" Elise practically cries. Takumi fidgets at next to Leo, laughing loosely. He probably has other tables he has to take care of.

"You guys must like getting to know your waiters." Takumi says to Leo, somehow not noticing the shit-eating grins the other people at the table were sending his way.

"Only the ones we like." Camilla croons, sending Elise and Xander into a fit of giggles.

Takumi flares for a second, shoulders straightening "Is this some kind of joke? Do you guys just like to pick on waiters when they're working. Is it my accent? The food?"

Leo panics, stepping in to diffuse the situation "That's not it at all! My sibling's are annoying and get in the way but they honestly mean no harm."

"Then what gives?" Takumi asks, glaring at Leo with the most intense, amber eyes the blond has ever seen. He didn't want to make it too gay, but he wouldn't mind spending some more time to looking into them deeply, or seeing what his hair looks like down. The waiter is of medium build, maybe a few inches shorter than Leo, but probably bulkier under his uniform. Leo mentally slaps himself, what is he doing thinking about what's _under_ the waiter's uniform.

The words come rushing out before he can stop himself "They want me to get a boyfriend, and have taken it upon themselves to act like matchmakers."

This is when Takumi's own face blossomed into red, almost the same colour of his shirt. Leo's resolve crumbles, kicking himself as his siblings have matching faces of guilt on them.

And what really, _really_   doesn't help, is that the first waiter, with the small scar and cocky smile, whistles at Takumi. "Stuck in Takumi! Stuck in!"

A dark haired girl joins him, sending a quick 'whoop' and a thumbs up at her friend.

Honestly, Leo can't wait until the waiter lights the grill.

"I guess I'll start with a miso soup then."

-

"We're really sorry Leo." Camilla says for what felt like the hundredth time, her face full of concern.

"We should be ashamed for how we acted in there, we never wanted to force you into that situation." Xander says resolutely, one hand on Leo's shoulder.

"I'm sorry Big Brother!" Elise wails, pulling out of his torso as they wait outside the restaurant for a taxi. 

Leo just shrugs "I guess there's no better time than the present to learn how to deal with rejection."

The rest of the meal went by as awkwardly as he thought it would. Takumi avoided his gaze, shuffled around with their dishes, and even swapped tables with his friends- named Hinata and Oboro, who were both really nice and friendly- half way through. Leo had to convince Xander not to march up to the manager's desk to complain about the 'homophobic' atmosphere his brother had been subjected to. Honestly, Leo didn't mind. He is more embarrassed, if anything else. He should've just said his siblings were just generally, friendly people due to where their father was from. Of course Garon Ó'Cearbhaill isn't the most friendly, but his second name is a good excuse.

"Let's just head home, okay? It's late and we have school tomorrow-"

"Wait!"

The four siblings spin around to find the source of the voice.

The voice, turns out, to everyone's shock, is the waiter Takumi.

He catches up to them, panting on his knees, a small white carry-out box in his hand. He looks up at Leo, eyes wide and face red, and says something Leo thought he'd never hear.

"I think we should go out! Here's some mochi- completely free! I didn't mean to look like a homophobic jackass, I just..." Takumi trails off, meeting Leo's eyes, inducing a blush on the other boy "I'm not used to people, or their um, family, hitting on me."

"Hello~!" The three remaining Ó'Cearbhaill siblings chirp.

"Hi," Takumi waves hesitantly, while Leo watches star struck at the exchange. For hopefully the last time that night, Leo wishes to shove himself in a lit grill, only to prove that he isn't dreaming. This is happening, the cute waiter wants to  _date_ him! "So, will you go out will you go out with me, I put my number in the box if you want to call or something," Takumi suddenly gets more bashful, more flustered "It's cool if you don't! I mean, I was a jerk earlier-"

"I'll text you, later if that's okay." Leo says, slowly reaching out to take the box from him. The cab rolls up, each of his siblings climbing into the back in a fit of giggles.

Takumi looks just as dazed, ready to reply, when three people from the top of the Dawn Dragon hollar down at him. They all vary in height, age, and what appears to be shades of red for their hair colour.

"Brother! Its closing time!"

"Yeah! Quit flirting and get your ass up here!"

"It's starting to-to rain Takumi!"

Takumi sends a rueful shrug, while Leo smirks. "I guess your family is just as bad as mine."

"Well there's something we got in common."

"I'll text you."

"I'll be waiting."

And just as Leo is about to get into the cab, and Takumi is about to walk back into the restaurant, they share a glance again, followed by a giddy heart beat that sends flutters all around them.

To think that Leo didn't even want to go in the first place.

-

_Sometime in the future_

"That's so embarrassing! I can't believe Uncle Xander did that!"

Takumi chuckles at Kiragi's exclamation from where the boy is squished in between his dads, his older brother at the opposite side of the bed.

"Well, we told a story, time to go to sleep." Leo says from his side of the bed, poking his son on the cheek.

"Daaaaaaddd!" The seven year old whines, settling himself further into the blankets.

"C'mon Kiragi, we already tucked you in and told a story, time to uphold your end of the deal."

"But that's not  _fair_..."

"Night Tou-chan." Forrest says, distracting Takumi from his husband and son's bickering, placing a light kiss on his cheek.

"Night son." Takumi hugs him back, then has the same night time exchange with his younger son once the boy admitted defeat.

"See you in the morning boys." The two fathers bid goodbye to their ten year old and seven year old at the door.

The boys chorus back, Kiragi a good volume higher.

"Don't forget to-" Leo starts, just as they rush down the corridor to their rooms "Close the door."

Takumi shakes his head, getting out of his side of the bed to close the door. By the time he walks back, Leo has put his book away and is turning off his bedside lamp, swaddled in the blankets once again. It always makes Takumi laugh, seeing how prim and proper Leo likes to present, compared to how he had the tendency to bury himself up like a burrito.

"Move over." Takumi says, watching the duvet unfurl until all is left is Leo's flushed face.

"Did you  _have_ to tell the one about my family being so embarrassing?"

Takumi laughs, stroking Leo's shoulder with his thumb. He knows Leo isn't finding it all too funny, but he'll let himself enjoy it.

"How could I not tell that story?! I figure it'll stop them asking for another sibling for awhile, now that they know what they're capable of."

Leo considers this for a moment, then nods, moving under Takumi's chin "Good point, but why did you leave out the fact that practically minutes later Hinoka chased down the cab on her Harley Davidson to threaten me."

"Well," Takumi sighs, laughter trailing his exhale "I couldn't make my family look  _completely_ crazy."

Leo says nothing, and Takumi presses a kiss to his forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> idk why i changed pov at the end but thank you for reading!!


End file.
